The Ultimate Tournament
by Forever Mixer
Summary: Coco's turn to duel. Zombies and Birds collide head on! Why won't more people review? Characters from The Powerpuff Girls, Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends, and Pikmin 2 duel. There. Short, sweet, and to the point.
1. Prologue

**The Ultimate Tournament**

_**Presented By…**_

**Forever Mixer!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone you recognize, except for Lance, who has no relation to anything at all. Therefore, I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, The Powerpuff Girls, Pikmin (game 1 or 2), or the Duel Monsters trading card game (though I do own some cards). Also, the Derek in this chapter is not from Life With Derek. It's just a random name I thought up.

Notes: This is based mostly on the Battle City arc, so the rules are basically the same. That means each person starts out with 4000 life points. There's only one thing that's different, which is that there can be more than one field card on the field at one time. I will also make up huge amounts of cards you have never seen before. **Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!**

Meaning of abbreviations: D mode Defense mode, A mode Attack mode, A points Attack points, D points Defense points, LP Life Points, _italicized_ means thought, as well as author previews for the next chapter, and -- means a change of scene.

Prologue

Our scene begins as Mac and Bloo are playing Pikmin 2 in the living room, while Coco, Wilt, and Eduardo are watching.

Mac yelled, "Arghh! The red pikmin can not survive in water!"

Bloo replied, "But the blue ones survive!"

Mac asked, "Is a blue a red?"

Bloo queried, "What?"

Mac screamed, "Arghhhh!" as his eye twitched.

Wilt inquired, "What's the point of this game again?"

Mac replied, "To pay back 10,000 pokos, which are a unit of money."

Frankie walked in slowly.

Frankie asked, "Whatcha doing?"

Mac replied, "Wait, I'm attacking a Honeywisp."

Mr. Herriman hopped in after her.

Mr. Herriman stated, "Miss Frances, there is a large mess in the kitchen that requires your immediate attention."

Frankie said, "Again?"

Without warning, the room began to spin and the walls closed in. The seven of them could not find any sense of direction. After a minute, though, the spinning ceased. Mac and the rest of them were all dumped out into a large meadow with no trace of the room they had been in. Wilt spotted someone in the distance walking towards the group with many dozen unidentifiable short things following and glimpsed a silver flash that disappeared into the surrounding forest.

--

Blossom stated, "Our enemies are working overtime today!"

The three girls had had a rough day. First, Mojo Jojo had built another destructive machine. Then, two giant monsters, separately, had both tried to obliterate Townsville. The Gangrene Gang and Princess Morbucks had appeared as well. Naturally, the Powerpuff Girls had stopped them all, but were in an increasingly bad mood.

Buttercup sighed, "I just wanna get to sleep."

Before the three could fly themselves upstairs to bed, the room began to spin and the walls closed in just like what happened to the ones at the House.

Bubbles asked Blossom, "Is that Him?"

However, their fiendish enemy did not cause the movement of the room. Soon, they were dumped out into a meadow. The three were facing a short brown-haired boy, a teenage red-haired girl, a small blue blob, a weird bird-type thing with an airplane middle and green hair, a tall red guy with a kooky eye and a really short arm, a strange purple thing with gray pants and huge teeth, and finally, strangest of all, a giant bunny wearing a monocle.

All three of the Powerpuff girls said in unison, "Whoa…"

Then, all three of the girls noticed someone in the distance striding towards them, with a large multi-colored horde following him. Within 20 yards of them, the boy broke into a run, quickly reaching them. He was of average height, with black hair and glasses.

He stated, "Hey, I'm Lance, who are you? Wait, wait are you flying?"

Bubbles replied, "Um…yeah."

Mr. Herriman introduced the group, pointing to each of them in turn, "My name is Mr. Herriman. Those are Miss Frances,"

Frankie interjected, "Call me Frankie"

Mr. Herriman continued, "Master Mac, Master Blooregard"

Bloo interrupted, "Bloo's fine."

Mr. Herriman continued again, "Master Wilt, Master Eduardo, and Miss Coco."

Coco said, "Coco Coco."

Lance asked, "What?"

Wilt replied, "She says 'Hi'."

Blossom then introduced their group, "Hey, I'm Blossom, she's Buttercup, and there's Bubbles."

Lance then inquired, "Hey, aren't you the Powerpuff Girls?"

Bubbles quickly said, "Yeah."

The eleven of them had been too engrossed by the conversation to realize the huge horde had reached them.

Mac was the first to notice.

Mac was speechless, but finally said, "What? Are those, are those, real Pikmin!"

There were twenty pikmin of each color, resulting in a grand total of 100 pikmin. The pikmin had the same body structures as on the game, but the smallest one, the white pikmin, was a yard tall, while the purple pikmin were the size of Eduardo.

Lance quickly changed the subject and asked, "Did you see that huge four-legged silver spider thing? It came at the same time as these guys. points to pikmin

Mac thought _Hmmm… four-legged spider from Pikmin 2, probably a Dweevil… silver… it had to be a Titan Dweevil, the last boss in the game!_ "Quick, were there any others?"

Lance replied, "Umm…"

Before they could finish the conversation, though, they spotted a man in a white suit driving a buggy towards them.

He said, "Oh good, you are here. I'm Derek, by the way. Now, please come with me."

That's when he noticed the Pikmin and screamed, "What? They're video game characters, how could they be here? The teleporter must have malfunctioned somehow."

Lance asked, "What teleporter? Why did you teleport us all here, then?"

Derek explained, "Yes, let me tell you. You see, Miss Alexis, the sponsor and overseer, is conducting an experiment on the skills of various, random people. We have created a teleporter that generates random coordinates and brings those people and their decks here to this isolated island in the Pacific.

Frankie asked, "Wait, what skills?"

Derek replied, "Er… you'll be playing a Duel Monsters tournament. The grand prize is twenty…million…dollars! It's your choice if you want to participate, though."

Everyone stared at him in shock until Blossom and Bubbles responded in unison, "I'll do it."

Buttercup then replied, "Me, too."

Eduardo, Wilt, and Bloo all said, "Definitely."

Mac, Frankie, and Mr. Herriman all agreed.

Coco said, "Coco coco coco!" (Of course!)

Lance said, "Yeah! Hmm… the pikmin seem to want to compete, too."

Derek stated, "Sure, as long as they can duel."

Bubbles inquired, "One more question. If it was 8:00 PM in Townsville, why is it noon now?"

Derek answered, "Two words: time zones. We're almost on the other side of the world here. Well, anyway, the tournament begins at noon tomorrow, so you have 24 hours to prepare. Edit your decks, which should be in your selected cabins. If you don't have one, go to our card vault and create it. Don't expect any special advantages from using the card vault, though, because everyone on the island has access to it. Also, by tomorrow, you must know the rules of the game. Hmm… we're going to need an extra big one for all those pikmin. Anyway, go to your cabins now. Details will be explained tomorrow."

--

It was now midnight. Everyone in the Foster's Cabin was still awake, except for Mac and Lance (who, because he was only one person, stayed there), who both already had a deck and knew the rules of the game. They had only needed one hour to prepare. In the excitement, though, Mac had forgotten to investigate further about the loose Titan Dweevil. He would soon wish he had.

--

Each of the Powerpuff Girls was asleep in their comparatively small Powerpuff Cabin. They had all finished their decks pretty quickly due to their immense speed, so they had plenty of time.

--

The Pikmin Cabin was the largest on the island (next to the castle). About a third of the members had just gotten to sleep. The rest were still rereading the rules or editing their decks a little more. Most of them had glimpsed the Titan Dweevil, but, in the absence of a true leader, did nothing. However, by the end of the tournament, they would be scared out of their flowers.

_Next time, the real rules will be explained. Then, in our first duel, Mac takes on a master of plants_


	2. Mac Attacks

Mac Attacks 

Disclaimer: Do you think I own anything? If I did, I'd be mass-producing cards with infinite ATK and more monster effects than Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk combined, while making new Powerpuff Girls episodes. Plus, the name for the Chapter has nothing to do with the Imaginary Man episode. I wrote this way before that episode ever premiered (I just didn't have an account yet).

Notes: Nothing new. **Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!**

Most of the people at the Foster's Cabin were still asleep when Derek came and woke them up at 9:00 AM.

Derek yelled, "Wake up! Only three hours to the start of the tournament! Here are your eight duel disks with your hologram projectors I had to make about eight round trips to the Pikmin Cabin to deliver all of theirs. They will automatically set themselves when your life points change. To activate them, you must recite, 'let's duel!' which will prevent them from turning on for no reason at random times of day or night. Press the red button on the side to signify to the opponent that you have ended your turn. Also, there's a translator for um…Coco? I had to make three trips to deliver all of these to those pikmin."

Coco affixed it to herself and said, "Cocoa?"

Lance replied, "It doesn't work!"

Wilt said, "No, no, she wants cocoa, as in the drink."

Derek explained, "By the way, here are your token pouches with one token inside. Contestants must wager them to get more, but you can't trade anything for them. However, people may choose to give some of theirs to you, which is allowed. When you have ten of them, you can go to the castle, put them in the castle door, and then the door will open. The first 16 to get up there get to compete in the Elimination Rounds. Then, the winner of that gets to duel Miss Alexis for three extremely rare cards. If you lose, you can not accept any more tokens and may not actually duel for the rest of the tournament."

Frankie stated, "Let's split up. Eight is just too big a group."

Therefore, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo banded together. Bloo, Mac, and Lance went together. After much thought, Frankie decided to go with Mr. Herriman, because it was better than no one. In the other two cabins, The Powerpuff Girls stayed together. Also, the Pikmin split into six groups of three in every color, plus an extra group of two in each color.

--

It was now much later. Almost everyone was waiting in the center of the city, which was in the middle of the island. The tallest building in the city had four large television screens on each side of it. Hundreds of balloons were also affixed to it as well. Suddenly, the blank screens became a timer.

Mac said, "Only three more minutes until it starts."

--

Frankie stated, "Two more minutes."

--

Coco, who was now interpretable, declared, "One more minute."

--

A purple pikmin said, "Thirty seconds."

--

Buttercup yelled, "Ten more seconds!"

--

Lance counted down, "Five, four, three, two, one, it begins!"

The balloons were set off and an image of Miss Alexis appeared upon the screens. She had brown hair and looked about 30 years old. It did not look like she was one to show much emotion, for her eyes betrayed none.

She simply yelled loudly, "You may begin!"

Mac quickly said, "Let's find someone."

Mac, Bloo, and Lance walked through the city for about fifteen minutes before being challenged.

Then, a tall, fairly average man yelled, "I challenge you!" as he pointed to Mac.

Mac replied, "One token fine?"

"Oh, Yeah, " he replied, by the way, I'm Jim J. Jones.

Both life point counters set themselves to 4000, while Mac and Jim both yelled, "Let's Duel!"

"Now, according to those tournament rules I read yesterday, the person who is challenged goes first, so it's your move," Joe told Mac.

--

A formidable figure carefully scrutinized the screen. Beside it was the hostess of the tournament, Miss Alexis. She had a blank look in her eyes.

However, she was thinking hard to the figure _Arghh! One of them will stop you! I know it!_

"Oh no, they won't, " the figure replied smugly.

--

Mac said, "I summon Black-Nosed Dragon in D mode (1200/1900)."

Jim replied, "Two cards facedown and Killer Tomato in D mode, too (300/700)."

Mac declared, "One facedown and then I set this monster."

Jim stated, "I sacrifice Killer Tomato to summon Rose Lady in A mode (2100/1400). I also activate Fertilizer, which increases the Attack and Defense of one Plant-Type monster on the field by 500 (2600/1900)."

Mac said, "Uh-oh."

Jim yelled, "Destroy his facedown monster!"

Mac replied, "My Dragon-At-Arms! (1200/1600)."

Mac said, "Ha! When that's destroyed, I can automatically summon Dragon Knight from my deck to the field! (1700/2000). Now, I activate Sword and Shield, which reverses the A and D points of all monsters on the field. Dragon Knight: (2000/1700) Rose Lady: (1900/2600)."

Mac shouted, "Attack!"

Jim groaned, "Arghh!" (3900)

Jim replied, "Well, I activate Citrus Ritual and take these monsters from my hand in order to summon Orange Lord in A mode (2700/2700)-(2700/2700)! Obliterate Dragon Knight!"

Mac sighed, "Aw, man!" (3300)

Jim ended his move, "Then, one card facedown."

The monsters' A and D points returned to normal

Mac stated, "I sacrifice Black-Nosed Dragon to summon Stone Dragon in D mode (0/3000). Then, I play Meteorite, which makes you lose 800 life points! Then, two cards facedown."

Jim moaned, "Grrrr…" (3100)

Jim declared, "Hmm… yes, this card shall be your doom! I play Defenseless! I can switch one monster on the field to A mode, which, in this case, will be your Stone Dragon!"

Mac stared. "No…"

Jim screeched, "Obliterate it!"

Mac screamed, "Aghh!" (600)

Mac replied, "Ha! You took my trap. I activate Dragon's Soul. It lets me summon a dragon with equal to or less than the amount of LP I just lost. I summon Ragnarok's Wings (2700/2100)! Now, I activate Empire's Fall, which lowers your Orange Lord's A points by 500 (2200/2700). Attack!"

Jim grumbled, "Ouch!" (2600)

Mac stated, "Plus, I can inflict an extra 300 points of damage when Ragnarok's Wings attacks successfully."

Jim groaned, "Urghh." (2300)

Jim replied, "When Orange Lord is destroyed, I can automatically summon as many Orange Servants to the field as I have in my deck in D mode. I have three (900/400)3! Now, for my real turn, I activate Tyrant's Demise! Your strongest monster is destroyed! However, because of that monster effect, I can't summon any monsters this turn, so that's all for me for now."

Mac declared, "My Ragnarok's Wings was only on the field for one turn! I summon Dragon of Pure Water in A mode (1700/1300)! Destroy one of the Orange Servants! Also, two cards facedown!"

Jim calmly said, "Arghhh! I place one card facedown and that's it."

Mac yelled, "Haha! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Ragnarok's Wings! Then I summon Speed Dragon in A mode (700/300). It can attack your LP directly. Now, Attack directly! Also, Ragnarok's Wings and Dragon of Pure Water, wipe out those Orange Servants!"

Jim moaned, "Grr…"(1600)

Mac said to Jim, "Don't forget Ragnarok's Wings' effect!"

Jim yelled, "No!" (1300)

Jim replied, "Well, I activate Fissure to destroy your Speed Dragon. Then, I summon Rambling Chrysanthemum in D mode (1300/1300). Then, one card facedown."

Mac replied, "Grr…Dragon of Pure Water, destroy Rambling Chrysanthemum! Ragnarok's Wings, Attack directly!"

Jim countered, "I activate Negate Attack!"

Mac declared, "Now, I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Forever Dragon, my ultimate monster, in A mode (3200/2700)."

Lance said, "Mac's gonna win."

Mac asked, "Why haven't either of you said anything until now?"

Bloo dismissed him, "Just duel."

Jim yelled, "I summon Thyme Traveler in D mode (1300/1400) and end my turn."

Mac stated, "I activate Fissure!"

Jim gazed at Mac's monster and replied, "No…"

Mac screamed, "Attack directly!"

Jim moaned, "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" (0)

Lance chuckled, "That was one long scream."

Jim handed over his token slowly and said, "Good duel."

Mac yelled, "Yeah!"

So, the three went off to find another challenge.


	3. Coco's Chance

**Coco's Chance**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Think about it, do you own anything! If you do, why are you reading this! Man, I wish I owned them, though. Why! Why! I want to own them! Could someone count how many of those exclamation marks I made?

Beep-We take you from our regularly scheduled rants to bring you Chapter 3 of this story-Beep

Notes: If anyone could review and give me a possible deck structure for Wilt and Eduardo, that would be really appreciated (Please Review). Also, I am not using subliminal messages to get you to review (Please Review). One more thing, this is not completely based on the Battle City arc. The way they duel is from season 2. The castle thing is from the Duelist Kingdom arc. Some parts are from both seasons, like the city (Battle City) in the middle of an island (Duelist Kingdom). Also, some ideas are from neither of them, like the "cabin" thing. **Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! **

Author Comments: _Sorry it took me so long to submit this._

Coco, Wilt, and Eduardo had been searching for an opponent for about three minutes. Then Coco spotted a brown haired girl.

Coco, who spoke in plain English now, challenged, " I challenge you to a duel for one token!"

"I accept, and by the way, I'm Kelly K. Kasner," she replied.

Kelly and Coco both yelled, "Let's Duel!"

--

An ominous figure stated, "So…the second duel of their kind begins."

--

Kelly declared, "Alright, It's my move. I summon Zombie Warrior in D mode (1200/1500)."

Coco replied, " Giant Peacock in D mode (900/2000) and then 2 cards facedown."

Kelly reacted in joy, "Perfect! First, I sacrifice Zombie Warrior to summon General Zombie in A mode (2200/1700)! When I use a Zombie Warrior to summon him, I can special summon two monsters with four or less stars that have 'Zombie' in their names from my deck to the field. I choose Zombie Tank (1600/1300) and Zombie Bowmaster (1000/1000), both in A mode. When Zombie Bowmaster is summoned in Attack mode, it can inflict 1000 points of direct damage to your LP. Now, General Zombie, attack Giant Peacock! Zombie Tank and Zombie Bowmaster, attack directly! Finally, I play Second Chance! It allows me to normal summon a monster and treat it as a special summon. I sacrifice Zombie Tank and Zombie Bowmaster to summon First Zombie (3000/2700)! I just dealt 3600 points of damage in one turn and I have the third best Zombie monster in the game on my side of the field"

Coco shouted, "Aghh!" (400)

Coco smugly replied, "Couldn't be a better time! I activate Dark Hole, which is going to be awful for you! Then, I set a monster.

Kelly squealed, "Noooo! All that for absolutely nothing! One facedown and I summon Zombie Cat in D mode (1100/1200)."

Coco stated, "First, I activate Mountain Fortress, which increases the A and D points of all Dragon and Winged-Beast type monsters by 300 points. Then, I summon Tyhone in A mode (1200/1400)-(1500/1700) Destroy Zombie Cat!"

Kelly said, "I'm wide open!"

Coco continued, "Also, I play Offensive Defense, which makes you lose LP equal to the D Points of the Monster I just destroyed. Also, I place two cards facedown."

Kelly commented, "That's a lot of 'Also's'." (2800)

Coco replied, "Don't mock me."

Kelly replied, "Why shouldn't I?"

Coco yelled, "Coco coco coco! Oops, that was a force of habit."

"Why did you say 'coco'?" Kelly inquired.

Coco replied, "Never mind, just get on with the duel."

Kelly asked, "Where were we? Whose turn was it?"

Coco answered, "Yours."

Kelly said, "I summon Recurring Zombie in A mode (1700/1200)! Crush Tyhone!"

Coco declared, "I think you know what Negate Attack does."

Kelly replied, "Darn. Well, I sacrifice Recurring Zombie and also discard this monster from my hand, activating Bloodwrath Ritual, to summon First Vampire to the field in A mode (3000/2800)."

Coco stuttered, "Uh-oh. I switch Tyhone to D mode and place one card facedown."

Kelly then laughed and stated, "Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back First Zombie! When both monsters are on the field, I can automatically summon First Ghost to the field in A mode (3000/2600)!"

Wilt commented, " That is not good for her."

Kelly then explained, "Meet the ultimate trio! The second, third, and fourth most powerful zombie monsters in the game!"

Coco gulped and said, "Uh-oh…need a good draw…YES! I summon Winged Virus in A mode (900/700)-(1200/1000)."

Kelly inquired, "Let me get this straight. I have three monsters with 3000 A points each, and you summon a monster with 1200 points? In attack mode!"

Coco replied, "I'm not done. All monsters with the dark attribute cannot exist on the field, including ones you summon from now on. At least, until my monster is destroyed."

Kelly yelled, "Nooo! My best monsters!"

Coco then shouted, "Attack directly!"

Kelly grunted, "No!" (1600)

Kelly thought _No. There isn't a single monster in my deck I can summon to the field._

Coco broke her train of thought by screaming, "Now I activate Swiftness, which lets a monster attack twice!"

Kelly stated, "We are tied." (400)

Kelly, however, had another trick up her sleeve.

Kelly declared, "I play Offerings to the Doomed! I must skip my next draw phase to destroy your Winged Virus!"

Coco said, "Darn."

Kelly then stated, "Now, I'll summon Fresh corpse to the field in D mode (700/1500). I don't like the looks of that facedown card."

Coco then replied, "If you'd attacked, you would have won! I activate Blinding Light, which prevents you from attacking for three turns. I also summon Flying Pig in A mode (1600/800)-(1900/1100)."

Kelly made a guttural utterance and then said, "In that case, I play Pitch Black, which keeps you from attacking for three turns."

Coco commented, "Hmm…two of the same cards with different names, basically."

Kelly replied, "Yeah, yeah. That's all for now…"

Coco declared, "I flip my facedown monster, Octiwings, to A mode (1600/1300)-(1900/1600). Then, I place one card facedown."

Kelly stated, "Dracula's Son in A mode (1900/100)."

Coco said, "I pass."

Kelly replied, "Nothing to do? Good. I summon Vengeful Zombie in D mode (1200/1700) and that's it."

"Emu in D mode (400/2000)-(700/2300)," declared Coco.

Kelly commented, "Yes! Next turn I can attack! For now, one facedown and that's it."

Coco stated, "Yes, I can attack! Okay, Flying Pig, though I don't want to destroy you, attack Dracula's Son and erase both of you from existence! When Flying Pig destroys a monster, it is sent to the Removed From Play section instead of the Graveyard. Same thing applies to itself when it's destroyed. So both monsters have been removed from play. Then, Octiwings, obliterate Vengeful Zombie! Finally, I fuse Emu with Tyhone to create Lawbreaker in A mode (1800/3000)-(2100/3300)!"

Kelly asked, "Lawbreaker? It looks like a huge flying bird thing! Where'd it get that name?"

Coco answered, "Well, the laws of physics state that very large birds like emus should be unable to fly because their wings can not create enough lift. Therefore, it's breaking the laws of _physics_."

Kelly commented, "Yeaahh…how do you know that?"

Coco replied, "I read a lot while drinking cocoa."

Kelly said, "Okay, let's get on with the duel."

Coco stated, "Gladly. Crush Fresh Corpse!"

Kelly yelled, "Arghh! Hey? What, I wasn't supposed to lose any Life points!" (50)

Coco explained, "When Lawbreaker destroys a monster, you lose LP equal to half the A points of that monster."

Kelly drew and said, "I forfeit. There's nothing I can do."

Kelly put her hand over her deck and then handed Coco one token.

Wilt congratulated, "Great Job, Coco."

Coco mumbled, "Coco coco coco! Oh…not again."

_Next, Bubbles duels. Hmm… "Bubbles duels" looks sort of weird here._


End file.
